


from a match, a bonfire

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: “Ihaveborrowed one of Jester’s romance novels,” Caduceus insists, smiling with an eyebrow raised, as if he’s offended that Caleb even asked.“No, no, no,” Caleb says as he stands up and shakes his head, walking over to Caduceus’ bed. “Those are just smut--a vulgar exaggeration of the real thing. Do you mind if I demonstrate?”
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	from a match, a bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> i would say this is porn without plot but uh [smash cut to caduceus accidentally casting thaumaturgy and causing a small earthquake when he comes] it has all of the other ingredients! also, frumpkin is briefly here, but only briefly. sometimes you have to send your familiar to another plane when you want to fuck.
> 
> minor spoilers for episode 48-ish re: caleb. im on episode 60 and don't know what happens between then and episode 97, and totally wrote this with their older outfits in mind, but i imagine this would fit somewhere into the later plot. enjoy!

The mattress of the inn bed doesn’t spring back much as Caleb sits upon it. He sets his elbows atop his knees, steepling his fingers as he watches Caduceus methodically take off his armor. First, leaning his staff against the wall, then untying the cords that keep his mint and pink-flecked shoulder plate and shield in place, smiling and quietly commenting on a small scratch or two to the pieces of metal, or perhaps himself, and trying to buff it out with his sleeve. Those are leaned against the worn footboard of the bed, and then he loosens the ties on his chest plate, till he can pull it over his head and place it with the other parts of armor. He shrugs with a breath, shaking a day’s worth of soreness out of his shoulders. After depositing his belt and assorted pouches next to his armor, he then sits down on the bed to tug his boots off. Meanwhile, Caleb’s stuff is piled rather unceremoniously at the end of his bed, save for his books, carefully tucked into the folds of his coat. 

Caduceus flops back onto his bed--it’s longer and wider than Caleb’s, maybe built for a passing full-blooded orc or similarly-sized creature--but Caduceus’ wrist still hits the edge of the mattress, hand hanging limply off the side. Caleb reaches a hand across the empty space between their beds, loosely knocking Caduceus’ fingers with his own.

“Hey. Question for you.”

Caduceus sits up slowly, angling himself towards Caleb and crossing his legs. “What’s on your mind?”

“We haven’t seen many of your kind traveling around,” Caleb begins. “But many different kinds of people instead. I know those in your hometown weren’t the most, mm, moral--but did you ever leave your forest to visit with them?”

“Well, when my parents were around, they would usually go out, and then my older siblings would, and then… When it was just me, I could survive off most of the grains and legumes I kept, and the vegetables I grew in my garden without going into town too often. I’d go to stock up when I needed to, to buy seeds to plant when the seasons changed--occasionally a passing merchant would be carrying an uncommon fruit if I was lucky, but I can’t say I stayed very long to socialize.” Caduceus taps his temple knowingly. “Not after the first time someone steals ten gold off you when you do.”

“You’re a wise man.” Caleb pushes a hand through his hair and leans back, propping himself up on his elbow. “I suppose having a purpose--and not having any connections--made it easier to leave.”

“Truth be told, I can’t say I knew too much about the nature of some of the people in that town until you all arrived,” Caduceus cracks a grin. “It might be an understatement to say I was sheltered.”

“ _Ja_ , well, it’s a cruel world out there.” Caleb’s gaze absentmindedly flits to the scars on his forearm. “Your parents had multiple children to raise, stories to tell them, a faith and its practices to instill in them--they had reason to keep you close.”

“Do you think you’d want to emulate them someday?” He follows up after a pause. “Find a mate, create a family with them?”

“My kind seems to be in short supply,” Caduceus chuckles softly. “I’ve traveled all around the continent and we’ve yet to encounter anyone other than the friend you brought to the Grove, and your shopkeeper friend in Zadash--and he had cloned himself. I suppose that’s reason enough to try and find someone who could keep the bloodline going, but--” A crease forms in Caduceus’ brow; he strokes the wispy beard on his chin.

“But then I think about people like Mister Fjord,” Caduceus finally continues with a somber smile. “People who aren’t prepared to have children, or feel ashamed of them and abandon them--I’d rather like to give a child like that a nice life, one they deserve. If I find myself in that position.”

“If?” A tease of a grin dances on Caleb’s lips. “You have plenty of centuries ahead of you, Mister Clay.”

“I also have a family to find, and a curse to lift on an ancient forest, not to mention the near-daily life-threatening dangers I encounter in the middle of a war, often unrelated to the war,” Caduceus lifts an eyebrow. “It’s still allowed to be an if.”

“I would ask you something along the lines of that same prompt,” Caduceus turns his head away, his voice more gravelly the quieter he speaks. “But I know better.” Caleb stares ahead, the light of the oil lantern hanging on the wall flickering in his eyes. He whispers a thank you.

“But along those lines!” Caleb sits up promptly after a moment, slapping his thigh. “You are still a young man, I think even a little younger than me, the way it shakes out, and a handsome one at that. Have you thought about procreating, without the end result of procreation?”

“Have I thought about it?” Caduceus snorts. “I’ve never done it.”

“Do you know how to do it?”

“I _have_ borrowed one of Jester’s romance novels,” Caduceus insists, smiling with an eyebrow raised, as if he’s offended that Caleb even asked. 

“No, no, no,” Caleb says as he stands up and shakes his head, walking over to Caduceus’ bed. “Those are just smut--a vulgar exaggeration of the real thing. Do you mind if I demonstrate?” 

He presses a hand to Caduceus’ shin, and Caduceus obliges, uncrossing his legs. Caleb straddles his thigh and they shift back, Caduceus’ back pressed against the wall, though leaning forward slightly as his shoulders meet the point where the wall starts to slope up towards the tavern roof. Caleb takes his cheek in his hand; his skin is soft, almost furred, like brushing the lighter hairs on one’s forearm, but his beard is more coarse. Caleb puts his nose to Caduceus’ other cheek, his few days’ of unshaven stubble brushing against Caduceus’ skin.

“You don’t seem like the type who would like to be treated the way you have read,” He whispers close to Caduceus’ ear, grinning into the thick curtain of pink hair. “Unless I’m mistaken.”

“You are...not mistaken,” Caduceus says after a pause, tracking Caleb with his eyes. He lifts a hand and combs through Caleb’s hair--some of the longer locks stay tucked behind his ear, while others hazily drift back down. “But you forget that I can talk to the birds _and_ the bees, Mister Caleb,” Caduceus grins back. “I have a general idea of what I’m getting into.”

“An idea we can fully form, together,” Caleb decides, locking eyes with Caduceus, his pupils blown, lips parted in expectant curiosity. He closes his eyes and leans in, kissing Caduceus softly and slowly, and a little awkwardly at first, with the way Caduceus’ mouth is a little wider than his, the way he has to tilt his head so they don’t bump noses. But Caduceus kisses him back, a tentative peck at first, and then a little more confidently, though still at a cautious pace, his lips soft like a fine silk. They pause after a minute, warm breaths spilling across each other’s skin. Caduceus blinks slowly, mouth widening in a hazy grin.

“I like that.” 

“I hope you continue to like it,” Caleb murmurs, and snaps his fingers--Frumpkin, curled into a ball on the bed behind him, disappears with a soft pop. Caleb lifts his hand to Caduceus’ other cheek then and resumes kissing him, gentle at first, then with a little more force, his grip tightening as he nips at, then sucks on Caduceus’ lower lip, lips twitching with a smile when Caduceus makes a low noise in response. Caduceus makes an effort to match his rhythm, a hand fitted firmly at Caleb’s waist. Caleb bites at Caduceus’ lip again, gently pushing his tongue past his lips, meeting teeth. Caduceus opens his mouth a little the second time Caleb tries, and Caleb kisses him harder, licking into his mouth, pressing closer and rocking his hips atop Caduceus’ thigh. The second time they break apart panting, Caleb wiping at his chin as he watches the rapid rise and fall of Caduceus’ chest.

“Wow,” Caduceus exhales; the tips of his pink ears shades darker than usual, rosy color spreading down into his cheeks. “I--I can see why people like this kind of thing.” Caleb nods with a small smile.

“And we’re just getting started.”

“It might be harder for me to, um, kiss you that same way--” Caduceus begins, and Caleb tsks softly, craning his head back and tugging his shirt down to his collarbone. 

“Do the same thing--kiss, suck, bite--on any spot you like,” He instructs, tapping at his neck. “It feels just as good. Maybe even better.” He pulls himself up slightly, knees on either side of Caduceus’ thigh as he leans in, warm, wet lips pressing against his neck. Caleb lets his eyelids fall, and puts his palm to Caduceus’ stomach. After letting it rest there a moment, he slowly begins pulling at the fabric, untucking it from Caduceus’ trousers. He slips his hand under the fabric, fingertips blindly traveling over Caduceus’ skin, feeling the hair that trails down to his waistband, the way his muscles tense under his touch. Caduceus shivers, sharply drawing a breath against Caleb’s neck.

“Oh, don’t let me distract you,” Caleb teases in a lofty voice, feeling Caduceus’ lips kiss a little weaker on his skin as he pushes his hands further up his chest, tracing the slight muscles of his pectorals, brushing his thumb over his nipple. “You have put on a little muscle traveling with us, haven’t you?” He opens his eyes when Caduceus pulls away and leans back against the wall, nodding almost meekly as he watches Caleb push the creamy fabric of his shirt up his chest.

“Tired already?” Caleb asks, settling back onto Caduceus’ thigh and pecking a kiss at the corner of his lips. Caduceus takes a deep breath, shaking his head.

“Just--taking it all in.”

“It can be a little overwhelming, your first time,” Caleb offers, kissing Caduceus softly again, a gesture which Caduceus returns. “You can always go invisible if it gets to be too much, hm?” Caduceus laughs a little at the suggestion. Caleb smiles back. He pulls a hand back to squeeze Caduceus’ bicep through his semi-translucent sleeve, then his thigh.

“I think you have gained a little muscle,” Caleb concludes, “Though we are both still skinny.” His hand stays on Caduceus’ thigh, then he starts to move his hand up, flicking his gaze to Caduceus--Caduceus is watching his hand. He leans in to kiss him, and cups his groin, massaging him through the loose fabric of his trousers. He pulls back, and Caduceus smiles, silently, methodically untying the fabric belt. Caleb smiles back, and unbuckles his belt the same.

“You can continue, mm, leading by example.”

“Happily.” Caleb leans his head to Caduceus’ shoulder as he pushes his hand down the almost burgundy trail of hair on Caduceus’ stomach. The fabric looks elegant, a little stiff but accommodating the shape of Caleb’s hand, who is mindful to use a gentle touch.

“The anatomy feels similar enough,” Caleb comments as he traces along and around Caduceus through the soft fabric of his undergarments, his hand settling on his inner thigh, the tip of his thumb dipping just past the line of fabric, drawing little circles on his skin, which Caduceus reflexively thrusts his hips towards. He places a kiss on Caduceus’ jawline, then lifts his head. “I’ve never looked when we’ve shared rooms before, but I’m sure you’ve noticed most of the other times, haven’t you?”

“You never really stare outright, though I’ve caught a few glances,” Caduceus confirms. “Granted, I’m only really putting it together now, so I might have missed some, not knowing how long this has been your intention.”

“Oh, it is hard for me to measure that,” Caleb purses his lips. “I value you as a friend, Mister Clay--not all friendships endure when a want that has developed is voiced. You try to get irrational thoughts out of your head, you debate what could happen when those thoughts won’t go away. But, we end up with an evening of privacy, and you have been rather amicable to trying new things...the idea came out when it saw the opportunity.”

“I won’t say I’m ungrateful,” Caduceus smiles. “I have enjoyed what we’ve done, and what we’re doing…”

“And what we continue to do, I hope--it is called climax for a reason.” Caleb cracks a grin. He tugs his waistband--both his trousers and his undergarments--halfway down his thighs, slowly and with a little wrinkle of his nose with only one free hand, and presses Caduceus’ hand to his crotch, sighing into the warmth of his touch. Caduceus raises his eyebrows, but imitates the way Caleb had touched him--and uses both hands, making Caleb exhale a ragged breath.

“I’ve heard humans have some, um, sensitivities with regard to the size of their--”

“I want to have sex with a half-giant,” Caleb groans, grinding his hips against Caduceus’ touch. “I have no concerns when it comes to myself.” He tilts his head and gropes Caduceus harder, who startles himself with the noise he makes in response. “Are you implying I’m inadequate?”

“No, you look--” Caduceus pulls a hand away and twists his fingers into the bedsheet, biting his lip, though a whine still sneaks past. “Perfectly capable.”

“I feel the same,” Caleb replies, lifting his hips so Caduceus can do the same and shimmy his trousers partway down his thighs, smirking as he leans in for another kiss. “But it still will get a little bigger yet.”

He presses both hands to Caduceus’ crotch, noting the cordlike tie on one side that shows a sliver of skin, and slowly works the knot out with his fingers. The fabric slackens, save for one spot, but Caleb still rhymically strokes Caduceus through it, not quite fitting his hands around him.

“Mister Clay, are you shy?” Caduceus, red-faced, swallows heavily.

“I, um, wasn’t expecting to be, but--”

“Your girth is quite impressive,” Caleb muses. “To put it politely, I do not expect to be receiving tonight--” He raises an eyebrow, waiting for the dawn of recognition in Caduceus’ eye as he pushes a finger a little ways underneath him. “--But it’s something to consider, perhaps when you are feeling a little more experienced in this realm?” 

Caduceus seems to be a loss for words, lips moving but then stopping, not quite finding the response. Caleb soothes him with more soft, slow, kisses that begin to ramp up again once he pushes Caduceus’ shirt further up his chest and over his head, who gingerly pulls his arms out of the sleeves and sets it aside. Caleb takes the moment to stand up and strip his clothes off, tossing them to the other bed. Caduceus’ trousers fall to his knees when he stands, and Caleb sinks, kissing him from the waist down, savoring the way his thighs quiver under his lips. He leans Caduceus back in bed when they’re finished, his head falling just shy of the pillows, and caresses down his body, from his cheek to his shoulder, his chest to his stomach and around to the small of his back, the curve of his ass, until he’s gently spread his thighs, Caduceus gazing at him with a serene wonder.

“You haven’t gone invisible yet,” Caleb observes, already smiling at the way the remark makes Caduceus smile back.

“I don’t think I feel the need to be invisible tonight, Mister Caleb.”

“ _Gut_ ,” Caleb leans in to kiss Caduceus’ chest. “I still have more to show you.”

*

The rowdy chatter in the tavern filters upward, muffled into a quieter din by the floorboards, and that fades further into the background with Caleb’s face pressed to Caduceus’ chest, kissing his skin and murmuring in Zemnian, eyes closed to the sound of his steady breathing. Caduceus looks up at the ceiling while stroking Caleb’s hair, darkened by the fading lantern light; he lifts his hands away when Caleb sits up with a gasp. Frumpkin appears in his arms, and Caleb pulls him to his chest.

“Good evening, my sweet boy,” Caleb croons, smiling. “You have been so patien--ah, no claws please,” Frumpkin meows curtly and jumps to the other bed, Caleb stretching to swat at his tail as he leaves. “At least he didn’t draw blood,” He sulks, rolling onto his side and shifting up towards the pillows. Caduceus smiles and turns to him, their legs still somewhat twined together, and takes Caleb’s chin in his hand, feeling his frown melt away as he kisses him. 

“I ought to point out that you do have _some_ scratches,” Caduceus murmurs, and Caleb laughs low in his throat, kissing him back, his fingers weaving into Caduceus’ hair. He exhales heavily when they pull apart, though a sleepy smile plays at his lips as he traces over Caduceus’ features, his flat nose and his cupid’s bow, and up along his cheekbone, to his ear, which twitches as Caleb trails his fingers along it, and Caduceus shudders.

“Oh? Are you ticklish, Mister Clay?” Caleb asks, his hands already shooting for Caduceus’ waist, whose breath hitches in his throat between laughing and trying to writhe away from Caleb’s touch. He finally catches his wrists in his hands, and Caleb eyes him mischievously for a moment longer before relenting. Caduceus watches as Caleb slowly switches their positions, taking his wrists in his hands, and pulling his wrist to his lips, kissing him softly. His brow furrows as he catches a blotch of a raised scar on the back of Caduceus’ hand.

“Where did this come from, hm?”

“Oh, that’s an old one,” Caduceus smiles at the memory. “Got it when I was too short to reach a whistling tea kettle.” He points to a thin line above his eyebrow. “This is from the first time I learned to not run in a graveyard.”

“From before I was born, surely,” Caleb guesses, lying down and burying half his smile into Caduceus’ hair. “You savor those memories,” He instructs quietly, and Caduceus pulls him in closer, resting his hands on the small of his back.

“I will, along with this one,” Caduceus nuzzles Caleb’s cheek. “Assuming this isn’t a one-time thing?”

“These kinds of situations where we get to bed down properly are rare,” Caleb muses as he weighs the idea. “We might raise suspicions one way or another. But as long as we are subtle enough, or obvious enough to the point where they don’t want to ask...”

“So I can kiss you at breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“You could kiss me at breakfast, or before breakfast,” Caleb puts his lips to Caduceus’ mouth, lips brushing against his as he continues to speak. “But I would like it even more now.”


End file.
